Phantoms of Detectives the revised edition
by Serenity Castlecloud
Summary: Modern Sherlock Holmes has to face the B.O. But this time, he joint forces with other phantoms like himself, Kaito Kuroba, Hattori Heji, Hakuba Saguru, Inspector Megure, Yusaku Kudo, Yukiko Kudo, Shiho Miyano and many other parts of the police department.
1. Chapter 1

A Visit in a Detective's Mansion

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Detective Conan

_About the story:_ I think a year already passed before I checked this out again. I did what I can about the grammar. The story … well, I know I like it. But I would really appreciate if you tell me what you think of it by submitting reviews.

Thank you very much!

_Summary:_ The Detective Boys wanted to play ghost hunting. To force Conan to join them, they asked Ran to accompany them.

_PLEASE ENJOY READING THIS PIECE OF WORK! Thank you.._

**Chapter 1: A Visit in a Detective's Mansion**

Ran's POV

Shinichi…you freak. How come you haven't called me for weeks? Did you really forget about me? Guess you're happy now with your new life. Maybe you met someone and got in love with her. Oh crap…what am I thinking? Shinichi is an honest guy. I must believe in him. He wouldn't want me to wait for him just to say that he'll be marrying another girl. Marrying … what an impossible word?

Shinichi's POV

Oh come on. How many more days before that day arrive? What am I so excited about? After all, I cannot be the usual of myself. I just turned myself into a seven year old brat named Conan Edogawa. Sad … but true.

_And now, the story begins…_

It was holiday in East Japan and there were no classes for all school levels. The Detective Boys cannot think of anything to do except for forcing Conan to go with them to play.

"Conan, it will really be fun. The last time we went ghost hunting, we encountered a true case. Who knows, maybe this time, we'll meet another. The place we're talking about is also in Beika City so you do not have to worry. It's near Professor Agasa's house too." Ayumi kept pushing Conan as she forced him to come with them. She really wanted him to go so badly more than she wanted Genta and Mitsuhiko to go with her.

After hearing some hints from what the young girl said, the little guy finally broke his silence. "Wait a minute! (In mind: _Near Dr. Agasa's house. Could they be talking about … my house?_)"

"Fine, if Conan doesn't want to go with us then we'll have Ran-neechan to accompany us." Mitsuhiko interrupted with a confident smile.

"Hey wait!" Conan murmured.

"What, you coming or not?" Mitsuhiko told the young boy with half-moon eyes as if knowing that he won.

"How come you're acting so weird after hearing sis's name?" Genta wondered.

"No, that's not the reason. How did you know that place is hunted?" Conan said. But deep inside, he has the heart of Shinichi after all. It is possible that Ran really is the reason.

"I heard it from a lady, a young boy who lived there was eaten by a monster. It's really scary!" Genta started scaring the not so interested young boy.

Conan almost laughed with what he heard. It gave him a very funny thought. Maybe, being shrunken also means eaten by monster huh! Well, that's what it was in children's vocabulary. Kids of his age believe in those kinds of things.

Then all of a sudden, their conversation was interrupted by a lady's appearance. Yes, that girl was no other than Ran. She shines in the morning with her brown hair and eyes. This time, she wore a new light green dress making her look so beautiful just like a princess. Good thing she didn't melt as someone secretly kept staring at her without even a blink.

"Here guys, I prepared some juices and biscuits for you." The princess spoke softly.

"Thank you sis." They shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ran asked with an interested manner.

"It's about ghost hunting!" Genta hurriedly shouted his answer while grabbing the biggest biscuit in the plate.

"Really? That sounds fun. Will Conan go with you guys?"

" Ah, no sis. I'm thinking about visiting Dr. Agasa today." Conan whispered to Ran hoping that she was the only one who heard what he said.

"In that case, would you like me to go with you?" Ran said happily as she faced the three children.

Her answer made young Shinichi think. Why will Ran want to go with children's little play? For sure, after being with her for about ten years, there's something not right going on.

"Really? That would be great." The Detective Boys got excited.

"Then it's settled! We'll go there at exactly 6:00 p.m. tonight." Mitsuhiko shouted.

It's always fun to go with grown ups in scary activities. Children do not usually handle it, but these kids were the Detective Boys. Maybe somehow, they learned some courage from the little detective.

"Hey, hey! That means I have to go to."

"Conan?"

The young girl was really confused of Conan's reaction. She's starting to think that Conan likes someone older than them and that makes her feel uncomfortable.

"Ah, not because of sis. But I just got scared when I'm alone in the dark. Uncle is always sleeping." Little Shinichi cannot think of any other excuse.

"I see. But can you promise me one thing for later?"

"What is it?"

"In ghost hunting, we usually stay in pairs. Can you pair with me? For I really feel safe when I'm with Conan."

The young boy was surprised but he occasionally nodded as response. But no matter what the reason was, his response made Ayumi so happy.

At exactly 6:00 p.m., in front of what they called hunted house, an uninvited guest arrived earlier than them.

"So this was the plan you mentioned Ran." Sonoko surprised Ran from her back.

"Sonoko? What are you doing here?" Ran said with amazement.

"If I do not know that mystery freak, I will really hire a thousand police officers to capture him for making you wait." Sonoko smiled as she explained.

"Please don't say that. Anyway, we'll be having ghost hunting. Would you like to come?"

Ran's POV

Shinichi is a freak. That is him, a mystery maniac. But waiting for him is my choice … regardless of his reasons for making me wait. It's all worth it … as long as he believes in me. Shinichi is really like that. He hasn't changed. He always makes me wait even when we're kids. So, what is not worthy of waiting? I waited for him in the past. I will keep waiting for him until he finally comes back…I'll wait for him…to come back to me.

Sonoko's POV

True love really! I want Makoto and me to be happy as well. These two love birds love each other without words. How come they do it so well? But prepare your self Shinichi…don't ever try to hurt my best friend!

_Going back to the story…_

"Ghost hunting? Ran…" Sonoko said with bored eyes.

"Here we go."

"Wait, how come you have to pair with Ayumi?"

It's no wonder Genta and Mitsuhiko will oppose the pairing of Ayumi and Conan. They met Ayumi first. They should be her partner. Was it really like that … in real life? Does the one who comes first always get the best? Maybe yes … but only to those who believe their dreams will last … just like Ran believing in Shinichi.

"It's because…" Even Conan cannot think of an accepted reason.

"It's because I want him to be my pair this time!" Ayumi interrupted.

The two boys were not the only ones surprised but also Ran. She thought in mind that sometime long ago, she also wanted to pair with a certain someone in activities like this time. She stayed quiet and calm while staring at the kids.

"This house is quite familiar." Ran whispered as she remained looking around.

(In Conan's mind: How come it won't be familiar? You've come here almost every day when I'm Shinichi.)

Conan was paired with Ayumi. Genta was paired with Mitsuhiko. Ran was paired with Sonoko. All of them entered the house.

"How were you able to get the key?" Sonoko asked Ayumi.

"It was given to us by Professor."

(In Conan's mind: So he was the one behind this plan. But why did he set me up? Oh well, I guess I have to ask him later.)

When they were able to get inside, they decided to go separate ways.

Conan and Ayumi decided to go to the garden. Ayumi likes flowers. Of course, Conan memorized the entire parts of his own house. He decided to give that little present to his young friend.

"Do you have any idea of what kind of person the former owner of this house is?" Conan asked the young girl as he felt the touch of her hands. He believed that the reason why Ayumi asked him that favor was because she felt safe with him. But the truth was more than that.

"Well, I don't know much. But Dr. Agasa said that if we go here, then we might find something related to someone." Ayumi replied.

"Something related to someone?"

"He said that the person who used to live here always forgets important things and so we might find out what he forgot if we go here."

"Important things?"

Meanwhile, just outside the kitchen of Kudo's residence, Genta and Mitsuhiko were busy with some new discoveries..

"Hey Genta, look at this." Mitsuhiko shouted at Genta.

"What?"

"The guy in the picture looks like someone we met before."

"Really? I thought you're gonna say you find the way to the kitchen."

"Stop thinking about food! Wait, I remember now. Remember when we went to Tropical Land, that older brother introduced himself to us. If I'm not mistaken his name was …"

On the other hand, the two ladies were talking about something else.

Friends were always there when you need them. If they were true, then you won't need to call them when you need them. They have some kind of the most high tech gadget to know what happened to you. Friends were like that … truly magnificent.

"So you knew it all along that the place where they plan to go is your husband's house. Is that why you wanted to come with them?" Sonoko almost cried out loud as she got excited with things related to her friend.

"Why are you always calling Shinichi my husband? And to be honest, that is not the reason why I went here."

"Oh really? Then tell me your reason."

"I don't know either. Maybe I just want to remember him always. I … I worry that if I do not see things related to him… I will never be able to remember him. And that is what I am afraid of."

"Ran."

Meanwhile, in Dr. Agasa's house, another curious detective was trying to find some answers about the ghost hunting. What was it really for? Why did Dr. Agasa care so much to plan such unnecessary game?

"Why did you want them to go there professor?" Haibara asked Dr. Agasa as if not really interested.

"Shinichi uses to forget the most important things to remember. He even forgets his own birth date."

"So what is the thing he forgot this time?"

"You see, this is the day he waited for every year."

On the other hand, hard feelings cannot be hidden in Sonko's heart, She felt sorry for her friend. How she hate Shinichi that time!

"It's your birthday and he didn't even call. How dare that freak!"

"As long as I know he is safe, I'll be fine. And aside from that, I have my best friend and friends with me today. Right, Sonoko?"

Sonoko smiled with what she heard her best friend said.

"But, did he really forget your birthday?"

In the mean time, as Sonoko wondered about that, the truth was being uncovered in Dr. Agasa's house.

"What do you mean you don't think he forgot it?"

"That boy went home earlier than us yesterday. He said that he had something important to do. Ayum,I left her purse in the classroom so we had to go back. Along my way here, I saw him buying something from the jewelry shop. I wonder what that could be."

"Did Shinichi really remember it Ai?"

In the end, they finally decided to go back to their houses.

"We didn't find something weird. But spending my time with Conan makes me satisfied." Ayumi got disappointed.

"I really think that is the famous detective in the picture!" Mitsuhiko still troubled himself about a picture he saw. But the truth is … something interesting is really in that picture…something worth of remembering.

"I told you he is the famous chef in Paris. I always watch his cooking show!"

"Tell me, are you looking at his face or at the food?"

"Well … I guess I was looking at the food."

"I just wonder. Why is the date today written at the notebook beside that picture?"

In Mouri's residence, all stayed quiet. Kogoro Mouri was once again found drunk and asleep. Ran was sitting near the window in her bed while staring at the stars when the phone rang all of a sudden.

(Phone call)

"Hello."

"Happy birthday karate champion!"

"Shinichi!

"Hey there. You seem like crying. Any problem?"

"You idiot! Why will I cry? It's just that tonight was a bit cold."

"Did you…"

"Huh?"

"Did you really think I forgot the date today?"

"Why will I worry about that?"

Shinichi smiled as he heard Ran in a calm happy voice.

"About your present … I'm sorry that I cannot give it to you personally, but I just had it delivered yesterday night."

"Yesterday night?"

"I do not know if you'll like it … but…"

"Of course I like it. It's so weird of you to give me present so I have to treasure it, mystery weirdo!"

"Well, I guess I have to go now. See you some other time."

Shinichi's POV

Even if it hurts to lie, especially to the one you care the most …the truth wanted to hide itself... and even if it's hard to accept…I'll keep trying my best to come back to you …some other time…in the future that awaits us.

"Wait Shinichi!"

"Huh?"

"Thank you …for calling tonight."

"You're welcome."

On the next day in school…(Teitan High School)

"I think I know that face. Shinichi called last night right? What did he say?"

"Look at this."

"Wow! That's really pretty. Wait, did that come from…"

"Yes. Shinichi sent me this necklace. He said this was his birthday gift for me."

"Tell me all about it…"

Meanwhile, while the eyes of justice and truth rest for a while dreaming of the future that awaits…the eyes of crimes happened to be watching … planning on another attempt.

"Lady, is this the newest jewelry in your shop?"

"No ma'am. I'm sorry. But that one was the alone in the owrld. It was especially made for a young boy's request."

"Young boy, you said? This guy must be so sweet."

"Well, maybe ma'am. You see, a kid of seven years I age was the one asked to get it."

"Kid…means purity. A heart as pure as a newly made silver bullet!"

Outside the jewelry shop…

"Is it ok for that woman to act that way…Gin?"

"Women are women. That one is anakata's favorite after all."

**Author's notes:** So how was it? There's more with this story. I must say, the one you read was the first chapter. I hope you'll be waiting for the next ones. Please do not forget to leave your reviews. R and R please! I really want to see them. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A Threat to Kudo Shinichi

**Call of Justice**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Detective Conan.

_About the story:_ This is about another reunion between Shinichi Kudo and the black organization. But this time, he joint forces with Kid, Heiji, Hakuba and other officers.

Will Ran finally find out the truth? Will Ai be able to create the antidote that will make them return to their original forms? Will Shinichi defeat the black organization?

PLEASE ENJOY READING THIS PIECE OF WORK! Thank you.

Yusaku Kudo and Yukiko Kudo went back to Japan to inform their son of what they found out about the black organization. That time, young Conan was having a conversation with West Japan's famous detective, Hattori Heiji. They were talking about how they will be able to locate the black organization.

Heiji: What troubles us now is a siege made by the black organization. Gin, Vodka and Vermouth remain our biggest threat.

Conan: Tequila, Calvados and Pisco were already deceased, so with Haibara's sister, Akemi Miyano. Damn it. If I can only get hold of their whereabouts, I swear I will capture them all.

Heiji: Jodie Saintemillion.

Conan: Yes. She played the role of an English teacher in Teitan High School. I believe her purpose is defeating the black organization. She has been spying on both Ran and I. And that guy, Akai Shuichi. Why is Haibara so tense when she hears his name? She just doesn't want to tell me all about him. It is clear that they were both members of F.B.I. But why do they need to hide their true intentions?

Heiji: Hey Kudo, let me ask you something first.

Conan: Huh?

Heiji: I can understand your desire to protect those important to you. But wouldn't it do any good to tell her the truth?

Conan: Are you out of your mind? I prefer more to be killed than to make her … than to make her live in threats of being killed.

Heiji: (In mind: _So this is Kudo Shinichi. It is not the black organization that threatens you. It is them … the people around you being hurt that scare you most._)

Don't be mad. That was only a suggestion.

(Phone ringing)

Conan: Hello.

Dr. Agasa: Shinichi, your parents are here.

Conan: Mom and dad? Why come to Japan all of a sudden? Guess they finally think about their own son.

Dr. Agasa: Don't be like that Shinichi. We are now in your house. Do you care to come now?

Conan: I'm coming. See you there.

(End of phone call)

Heiji: So, that woman good in disguise is there huh. I'll go with you.

Conan: What!

Heiji: Can't you at least introduce me as your friend?

Conan: Fine.

In Kudo's residence

Heiji: Wow, what a big house! You really are rich, huh Kudo.

Conan: Guess so.

…

Yukiko: Shinchan! I'm glad you're here. You haven't changed a bit.

Conan: Yes. But, can you stop treating me like a baby?

Yusaku: Shinichi.

Conan: So what's the big news? You wouldn't come home for nothing worth of being talked about.

His father smiled as his son paid so much interests with what he's up to.

Yukiko: Don't be so excited. I brought someone helpful to us all.

Conan: Who would that be?

The eyes of the two detectives stayed in amusement as the visitor entered the room. They cannot believe of what they are seeing. More than that, what would an enemy be doing with his parents?

Kaito: Kaito Kuroba, pleased to meet you, Kudo Shinichi.

Conan and Heiji: Kid!

Conan: But…but…

Yukiko: Stay calm Shinchan. Why don't you introduce yourself not to surprise him?

Kaito: I believe he knows me much.

Yukiko: Well, that's not so surprising. After all, you've been fighting for so long. Oh well, Shinichi, Kaito is the son of the magician who trained me and Sharon. He is the son of Toichi Kuroba, Japan's greatest magician.

Yusaku: We'll be helping each other from now on.

Conan: So what are you up to?

Kaito: Pandora. That was an extraordinary gem the organization that killed my father was looking for. I believe they are somewhat related to the black organization who shrunk you. Simply saying, this time, I will use my magic to be a detective, in the form of Kaito Kid.

Conan: A thief disguised as a detective. That makes sense to me. But what would that organization you mentioned have to do with my enemy?

Ai: I heard it once from Gin. "Immortality is the son of the organization." Doesn't it make you wonder why Vermouth never gets older?

Kaito: Pandora is a maiden of immortality. As you swear to destroy the black organization, I swear to destroy my hated treasure.

Heiji: Speaking of the devil, isn't Vermouth the same as …

Yukiko: Sharon Vineyard. Yes, that might be it. We both trained ourselves under this boy's father. It is not impossible if she is that capable of being their ally.

Heiji: Wouldn't that trouble you madam? I mean, it is your friend we're fighting now.

Yukiko: Sharon is my friend, yes that's true. But Shinichi is my son. I can talk to her some other time, even if that means when she's already behind prison bars.

Conan: Mom.

Yukiko: Oh well. As the night baroness, I have to do my job. Right, Yusaku?

Yusaku: I understand.

Conan: Promise mom, I'll do my best to make it easy for you.

Yukiko: Thank you Shinchan.

After talking about Vermouth/Sharon Vineyard, the little detective once again focused in his former enemy.

Conan: Aren't you afraid of getting captured?

Kid: We both hold secrets of each other. I believe you are well informed of the possibilities, East Japan's greatest detective, Kudo Shinichi!

Heji: You too really look like each other!

Dr. Agasa: That's why you are able to make Inspector Nagamori believed that you are Shinichi in a former case.

Kaito: I am my father's son after all.

Conan: Like father, like son. A saying may be proven right. That makes it all clear. As a detective, I'll be working with you, as a friend.

The former rivals smiled at each other. Little Conan then raise his hand and Kaito reaches out his for the young boy's hand. They shook each other's hands while staring with both thoughts in their minds. This time might be the first in history when a detective makes friends with a phantom thief. No wonder. Conan is Shinichi after all, a detective with the intellect of an adult, but the heart of an innocent young boy.

_**Author's note:**_ Please don't get mad after finding out that this is still in the process. There are more chapters to go and this is only the first. Please keep reading after the next chapter is posted. Please do not forget to leave your reviews as well. R and R please! I really want to see your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DETECTIVE CONAN: Phantoms of Detectives**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

Author's note: Now, here it goes…thanks for the first one who submitted a review. I really appreciate it.

God bless and please enjoy reading my simple work…

**Chapter 3: THE PLAN**

Reunion between two detectives and a phantom thief, things might seem easier, but so far…this doesn't mean they already have the best ace in defeating the black organization. True, with the three of them on one side, there is a big possibility. But they know it in mind, the organization is much worse than what they expected, and so they have to focus and create a siege close to perfection in order to achieve their goal of winning.

"So tell me, would you care admitting the truth to your wife?"

"Hey there bro, you put it harder than I thought. We're in the same position here. With Ran knowing that I'm Shinichi and with that girl friend of yours knowing that you're Kid, it's kind of hard to admit."

Although the atmosphere is in a hot mood, the temperature seems cool enough for the former rivals to talk about an interesting topic. But their conversation is interrupted by the appearance of another weirdo.

"Kid, Kudo! How nice of you to talk to each other. Well Kid, since Kudo is now your friend, I guess it also means that I'm your friend as well."

"You know, that's nice to hear. But would you stop calling me kid?"

"Same with me, call me Conan you hear…CONAN!"

"Wait there, you just talked for a couple of minutes and now you're both fighting with me…how mean!"

But really, deep inside them…is the creation of another friendship worthy of sacrificing. Whenever Conan is in danger, Kid helps him around. Whenever Heiji is in difficulties, Conan helps him around. None of them would actually wishes for another's defeat…despite the fact in the prominent world of crime detection…they can all call themselves rivals.

"So…to change the atmosphere, why don't we call some partners to go with us in the amusement park…tropical land to be exact?"

"That would be nice."

Well, it's really quite hard to believe…suddenly…they are all together…having the first friendship outing in the history of their lives, Kaito, Shinichi, Heiji, Aoko, Ran, Kazuha…and another phantom.

Kazuha: So tell us, when did you start being friends?

Heji: Well that's fast.

Kaito: Excuse me but may I ask a question…

Aoko: What is it?

Kaito: Why is the world is that detective with you?

Hakuba: Why…are you afraid you won't have a date and Ms. Nagamori will choose me instead?

Kaito: You freak!

Hakuba: You magician!

Ran: Come on you guys, these is our first time to be together in an amusement park, why don't we enjoy each other's company?

Conan: Nee-chan's right. Oh look, there's a news report on the big screen!

News : "Kaito Kid, international criminal number 1412 has declared another fight by his plan of stealing Tropical Land's famous ornament, the "Dragon's Tail of Prophecy."

Hearing this, Conan and Heiji stare at confused Kaito.

"What in the world?"

"Well..…what do we have here? I guess it's time to catch a rat."

"Kid is planning another mission. How could he? We can't just ignore it this time. We'll definitely catch him…right Kaito?"

Aoko is a little harsh. But while all these events are being held, the great detectives are working on another step in mind.

Hakuba's POV

With this, I'm definitely going to catch Kid…and you're identity will be revealed, Kaito Kuroba.

Kaito's POV

A plan of admission…with Hakuba Saguru around, guess this time, I have to trust those two. Well, since that Hakuba is nothing compared to us, yet his intellect and data is somewhat essential, it is necessary to have him on our side. But with Aoko around, I just have to be more careful. I won't let my guards off…and that goes same with you famous detective Kudo Shinichi.

Conan's POV

Pretty much enough…to test another member of the group, Hakuba Saguru…sorry for this plan, but for the sake of defeating the black organization…we have to bet…even on the last possibility we could trust. And Ran… I'm really sorry…for needing to lie to you one more time.

Heiji's POV

Cut it off Kazuha…why do I feel like she's really sensing whenever I'm planning something. But if it's Kudo who made the plan, this might actually work for the best.

Ran's POV

If only Shinichi is here…I'm sure he'll be happy to work with other great detectives like himself. If only Shinichi…is really Conan…

Aoko's POV

It's been a while since I encountered another case with Hakuba nad Kaito. On that case, Kid appeared while Kaito is captured by Hakuba. I believe, he can't be kid…not this time…not any other time. But if time comes and I've found that Kid and Kaito…happen to be the same...what am I going to do?

Kazuha's POV

Heji, what in the world are you planning? You're not gonna escape from me this time.

(continuation)

My oh my…what in the world are those phantoms planning. With Hakuba on their side, is that really what they aim for? And what is the test of admission Kaito mentioned in his POV? Watch out for the next chapter…for another phantom might join the group!

Author's note: To the humble readers of this fan fic, would you please leave some reviews! Please…I really need them this time…and you knew it yourself, it is a writer's wish to see her readers' reviews for her works. Thanks and God bless.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

Mystery is but a work done by humans. And whatever humans created, it is also humans that could solve them. For the sake of knowing to which side Hakuba Saguru belongs, the phantoms prepared a plan as part of the siege. But would they be able to achieve what they aimed for? Find out in Phantoms of detectives…"Case of Trust."

_Please enjoy reading and do not forget to leave some reviews. _

**Chapter 4: CASE OF TRUST**

"_Eliminate all impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth, even if it's hard to believe."_

NEWS REPORT: Kaito Kid, international criminal number 1412 has declared another fight for his plan of stealing Tropical Land's famous ornament, the "Dragon's Tail of Prophecy." In order to capture the said thief, Inspector Nagamori together with famous police officers surrounded Tropical Land. We also have famous detectives named Hattori Heiji of West Japan, and Hakuba Saguru of East Japan to join the investigation.

"And what in the world are you doing here?"

"Sorry dad! Kaito and our friends invited me to come here so that we could have a reunion."

"Is that true Kaito?"

"Yes Inspector!"

"But isn't it great dad! Now we also have Heiji and Hakuba to help us out. Our chance of capturing Kid is greater!"

Kaito's POV

_Hearing her say those words…gives me a different feeling. Aoko, 1'm only doing this in order to capture the criminals who killed my father. After this, after this … I would definitely face you…unmasked as kid…and as the true Kaito you took as a friend._

Conan: Ran-neechan, is there a problem?

Ran: None, it's just that…it's just that, I remembered the last time we went here, I lost my memory and then you saved me, right Conan-kun!

Conan: Ah, yes…but…

(In mind: Isn't that day…also the time…when…?)

Ran: I just thought, if Shinichi is there, what might happen … if at that time…Shinichi came as well.

Conan: Ran…Ran-neechan you do not have to think about it anymore!

Ran: Huh?

Conan: Because if it's Shinichi-neechan with you, I'm sure he'll protect more than I did …because he didn't want you to get hurt…even it will cost him his life, he'll protect you.

(In mind: But this time…please Ran…I need you to believe in me…I need you trust me!)

Ran: Shinichi…he will…he will do that for me.

Conan: Yes I'm sure.

Ran: Maybe.

_Ran gave a sigh. Does that actually mean she already lost her trust in me? I'm really sorry…Ran._

"_**When the first ray of the moonlight covered the rising sun, a phantom will appear unmasked.**_

_**Kaito Kid"**_

And that's it, the note that the police officers got.

"So Kudo, are really prepared for this plan?"

"Hattori?"

"Yeh, after all, this is one step in defeating that organization."

"But don't you think his letter is now more literal?"

"That's because he already showed it to us. And for the record, we already solved it!"

"Maybe but still…"

"Don't worry. If it's him, I'm sure this will be for the best."

"You sure trust him so much…just to think of it that the fact that you're a detective and he's a thief. Isn't that ironic?"

"And what do you call yourself, a spy?"

"Nope but, your situation with him is deeper. You already fought for quite sometime."

"Well, that's not some sort of a big deal, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"After all, his reasons aren't that bad. And now, we're all detectives…seeking for clues."

_Eliminating the impossible…even if it will cause you a big probability of hurting yourself…this person…already proved the existence of a fictional character…this is really you…Kudo Shinichi._

True, that is the situation. Kid, Heiji and Shinicho join forces to create such a plan. Hakuba Saguru…is it worth it…those guys doing all those dangers…in his situation…does he stand a chance?

Hakuba's POV

Unmask…moonlight…come to think of it…is it really kid who wrote that? Those words…are almost telling us his real identity.

Kaito's POV

For the sake of not lying to you anymore…Aoko…I am desperate to this plan. After I caught those criminals who killed my father…I will be able to face you…unmasked.

"Hey guys, why don't we take pairs and catch him?"

"What is it Kazuha-chan?"

"You know, maybe it will be easier for us to capture him if we do the search by pairs. In that way, one can inform the others his location."

"That sound nice Kazuha-chan. How's that Conan-kun?"

"Ok then let's move on Ran-neechan!"

"Hey guys wait up, what about Hakuba?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll catch that thief this time. Right Kuroba-kun!"

"Yes well. Do all your best to catch him."

"Kaito…why is that…you're not fighting each other anymore…and your face is serious. Wow you really matured!"

"That's not it "

_If only you know, I'm doing this for us…_

The paring is now done. As usual, Conan will go with Ran, Heiji with Kazuha, and Kaito with Aoko. But there's still one person left…a person willing to risk more than enough to assure his win against a phantom thief…Hakuba Saguru…that's his name.

_(flash back)_

"_But what will we do…if he found out the truth…and he doesn't like to cooperate?"_

"_Would that really bother us?"_

"_What?"_

"_Whether he joins us or not…for sure it's another wall. If he would join, that's good. We can use his resources to find out more about the organization. And Kaito wouldn't need to hide from him."_

"_I see."_

"_But still…after that…it won't change the fact that Hakuba and I are detectives and Kaito is a phantom thief."_

"_So will you still catch him?"_

"_I must…but I wouldn't fight him…unless he's in the form of kid."_

"_You surprise us both!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Remember what you told me last time?"_

"_What?"_

"_There's no winning or losing…in the field of crime detection…everything must be treated equally…and yet you cannot understand why one would kill another."_

"_Hattori?"_

"_I guess what he meant…is that you're too pure hearted and innocent…considering that you are Kudo Shinichi!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_If Hakuba captured me…even if that is of the least probability…and when I'm already unmasked and in the form of Kuroba Kaito…you plan on doing your job isn't it?"_

"_Job?"_

"_Not as my rival…but as someone I can trust…Kudo-kun."_

Please do not forget to leave your comments & if you want, you may also give suggestions. I will really appreciate it if you would. Thank you very much for reading my works! God bless everyone :) _Please wait for the next chapter of Phantoms of Detectives!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own detective Conan.

**PHANTOMS OF DETECTIVES**

Sorry for letting you wait. I sincerely apologize. Here goes, the 5th chapter-a plan of either executing or capturing an enemy.

_Please enjoy reading and do not forget to leave some reviews. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: BROKEN PANDORA (Part 1)**

He is a detective okay. Kudo Shinichi – a genius high school student with white complexion, cool personality, handsome looks, childish mind of caring for people around him and many more adjectives for this fellow. Next is Hattori Heiji, another detective. This time, this guy is from Osaka, has a somewhat dark complexion, Osaka accent, playful attitude, arrogant way of deciphering things and more for him as well. There's also Kid already, Kaito Kid with an international criminal number 1412 which gave him fame all over the world. He's known for his gentleman face and romantic methods of dealing with women of all ages, a phantom to jewels, riches and women. He had been chased for a million of times already yet he never was even put to jail. Now, to add and improve the phantoms, they need another? Will Hakuba really be of help? If so, then there's another fellow to join the gang. Ever since, Shinichi or Conan already planned to fight Kid only when he's in Kid form, but this guy Hakuba Saguru is different. How could they even trust an enemy? This is something. But oh well, he's Shinichi, what more do we need for the answer to that?

News: Tropical Land's famous ornament, the Dragon's Tail of Prophecy is now being guarded by the police. Now, we have Mr. Jiden, Tropical Land's president to speak his thoughts regarding the event.

Mr. Jiden: I, as the president do believe in magic. I'd like to welcome Kid myself and give him some free rides in our very own amusement park as a special guest. But then I can't because he plans to steal our beloved ornament.

We have a legend for the Dragon's Tail of Prophecy. It is formerly owned by a lost island's ruler but was then stolen by a poor thief. He brought the ornament with him until one night, as he stared at it under the moonlight it suddenly released some light rays and devoured him. From then on, his disappearance added another ray in the scales on the dragon's tail.

I just hope you won't have the same end Mr. Kid.

****************************

"_**When the first ray of the moonlight covered the rising sun, a phantom will appear unmasked.**_

_**Kaito Kid"**_

_*****************************_

They are already in the amusement park. The pairings are set and they already began enjoying themselves around. Inspector Nakamori is busy giving orders to the police officers he'll work with to capture kid. Capture huh… as if that's even legal. With two defenders on his side, what could they possibly do to him?

"You ready?" Kaito asked little Conan.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Just the gazing of their eyes at each other is enough to signal the beginning of a new threat, a threat to the Black organization, a threat in the evil covered by darkness.

They parted each pair in different direction. But then, as planned, Kaito let Aoko wait a little with an excuse of using the toilet.

"Jeez that Kaito, how can he make a girl wait like this?" Aoko murmured as she began kicking rocks already. Yet this girl is not stupid, she knew there's more. She glanced in left and right then after realizing no one's about to go in the man's toilet, she entered there herself.

_It's not possible…I know he's not him. He couldn't be Kid…because if it happens that he's not telling me the truth…if it happens that he's really kid…then I…then I…_

"You stupid girl, what the heck are you doing in the man's comfort room?"

"Aahaahhhhhhh! Nothing really. I just thought, no. Sorry about that…" She tried to excuse herself with the use of continuous laughs and jokes. "How can I possibly go in the man's CR! There's no way! Absolutely none."

"Then what are you doing here?" Her friend asked with a smirk as he leaned in the door.

"You know what, I just felt a little hungry, let's go!"

_Then I have to restrain myself…or I might not even be able to…I just have to lie…that I actually hate him…_

It's not like they can just make the girls out of the scene to make their plan work. They don't have to, not at all. In fact, they even need their help as witnesses of having the same person in different places at the same time.

"What the heck is with that look?" Aoko shouted at him again. Is he really planning to tease her after seeing her try to peek in the man's comfort room?

"Say Aoko,…" He said as they continued walking. Aoko's face is already red with what happened. "If I actually am…that phantom thief your dad chases…then…then…will you hate me…and treat me like an enemy already?"

_What is he thinking now? It's as if he read my mind a while ago. But fine then, I just have to be courageous as always._

"Of course I'll hate you, what can you expect? You know I hate liars!" She said, with her eyes already about to cry.

_You're Kid, what a joke! It can't possibly be true so you better stop joking already. But then he won't bring this up for nothing. Kaito…what are you thinking?_

Kaito smirked. He's still smiling at her. He needed to have the guts to despite the pain he felt inside for needing to let her know the truth. They kept walking normally. He lead her way to a place where there's just the two of them.

Then with one snap from him, his form changed into Kid.

Smoke effect like there's some magical event going on, but what more can be magical than seeing in front of you a lie that you can never believe yourself?

"You're him." She almost loses balance as she saw him change his form right in front of her.

Kid still smiled, again, and caught her in her wrists. "Now what? What the hell do you want from me?" She shouted as she tried to get out from his grasps.

"Stupid! You know I'll never hurt you!" _Even if I need to, I won't. _Kid yelled. For the first time, he didn't act like a very promising gentleman of high standards.

"Let go of her you jerk!" Another Kaito shouted as he kept crawling with his both legs and arms tied. He crawled his way from outside the CR. It's obvious since his pants are a little wet. There's still the scarf that the other one tried to cover his mouth with.

"What?" The lady whispered to herself. There are two Kaitos, but who is who? Who is the fake and who's the real?

"Kid you idiot! Let go of Aoko!" The tied one kept yelling at him.

"Stupid! How can you possibly let him tie you like that? You look even more like an idiot! And you…" This time she faced the one in Kid's form. "How can you be so ungentle to a beautiful lady like me?" She bluffed as she kicked him in the leg and ran her way to the one tied. But it's all as planned and the one in Kid's form can't let her go away, he grabbed her and began to hang in his hang glider still holding her in the waist. "If you don't want to fall, don't move at all." He sighed and said.

"You jerk! Why do you keep threatening me! You aren't Kid at all! You can't possibly be him! You're rude and selfish and jerk! Let me go you criminal!"

_Criminal, now that suites him right! Kaito, two Kaitos, I don't know what's going on but then I know I have to escape from him._

"I thought you said you don't like Kid. Then why are you mumbling his good traits now?" He teased.

"Well, that's because he isn't much of a jerk. You are!"

"I am the REAL Kaito."

"Stop freaking kidding me you impostor!"

"You know I'm real…at least, you believe on that, no matter how you deny…don't you?" With a fancy look on his face as if he's being captivated by his prisoner (as we can call Aoko in that scene), something is with him, something to hide despite the emotions he's trying to let go of. But Shinichi will never let him lose that much. He knew the following of hiding something very important especially to the one you believe deserves to know everything alright. But then, for that someone's sake, what more will not bet?

She kept silent for a while. It's as if her mind is blocked. What did he mean? Yet again, she's Aoko-all stubborn even for Kid.

"Where are you taking me?" She kept moving all ways possible. She shouted at him in their entire flight. Kid never actually looked at her at all. He's serious, for a reason which is also for her. Looking at her will hurt even more.

"Hey look!"

"It's Kid! Catch him!"

"After him!" Inspector Nagamori shouted as they began moving already.

"Hey, isn't that your daughter inspector?"

"I know you silly. That's why move faster!" He shouted as he hit the officer in the head.

He gave a look at Hakuba but then he knew he's in charge for today. He told him he better be the one to have the chance in getting Kid for his own reasons. Both of them already have the idea of who Kid's true identity could be. Inspector already had the same idea before but Kid did something to make it appear impossible…even then, he did that for Aoko. Now, now that just a while ago Hakuba gave him the thought about Kaito Kuroba being Kid again, and told him that if he'll be allowed to then he'll prove it himself, all he has to do now is save Aoko. Not actually save, even he believed, because Kid never actually hurts anyone.

All of a sudden, from about five feet high from the ground, he actually let go of her. "Sorry about this…Aoko." He murmured then released her.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she fell.

Kid on the other hand is just up there staring at her without a blink feeling sorry and at the same time preparing for the next step.

The police officers already saw him flying but they just can't fire at him or else the young girl might be hurt. But now that he already released her, they still can't do anything. Why? Because they're too slow for him.

Inspector Nagamori can't possibly hurt his own daughter. And more than anyone, it's also he knows Kid would never hurt anyone which is why he's the most with the greatest number of questions in mind. All he can do, all he did is told the police men to follow Kid. They saw him release Aoko from the exact height. He should be worried, yet he knows Kid won't dare lay a finger to hurt a girl. He's a little worried, and at the same time assured that there's something to save her daughter already.

In reality, what's waiting when the girl landed is already prepared.

An air filled bed of some sort enough to cover an entire soccer field. Who's idea? There's no one else instead of that of Shinichi's.

Third step then.

While all of them are busy trying their best to open an enclosed field gymnasium like planetarium with an open top to see how the unconscious Aoko is doing, Kid disappeared like magic to meet Hakuba.

He knew he's coming. It's said in the letter. At the exact time when the first ray of the moonlight covered the rising sun, he appeared without a mask.

"Sorry for making you wait."

"No worries. I know you'll keep your words like a gentleman … Kaito Kuroba." Hakuba spoke with all confidence as he walked closer to him.

"You finally plan to surrender?" He asked.

"You know I never will."

"Do you trust me that much that I can't hurt her so you really did not even dare come to see her?"

"Guess you can say I believe in you enough."

"Then do you believe this is not a real gun?" Kid raised his arm and made himself in a shooting position with a real gun on hand.

Hakuba laughed. He knew he won't kill him. But then the same moment he laughed, Kid actually pressed the trigger and the bullet to his direction. Right on time, the little Kid kicked a bullet proof soccer ball to change the direction where the bullet heads.

"Now what?" Hakuba asked in amazement.

Conan Edogawa sure made a grand entrance. And Kid…standing in Tropical Land's highest pole like always with a smirk. He's already holding it, The Dragon's Tale of Prophecy.

"How did you..?" Hakuba let out a sigh of disbelief.

He doesn't know where to look. It appeared to him like the fight is two against one, a fight, unfair even in a kid's play. What he doesn't know is that his opponents will never play any game with dirty tricks. They sure look young enough for professionals, but in their mind are the bullets and knowledge well trained and sharpened to win even against a million.

"Answer it for us. Now what?"

**Author's note:** I sincerely apologize for the super slow update of this. I've been working with the trick but then no matter how much of a mystery lover I can be, I can't possibly make one myself without focus and long time of thinking. Please do cheer me up by submitting reviews. Tell me if you want updates already, I'll do what I can! Thank you very much for reading! Additional thanks for reviews!


End file.
